


Hopes and Fears

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco in four 100 word each drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Fears

I

Harry leaned back from the table, his stomach full and his appetite satisfied. His appetite for food, that is. Another hunger burned inside of him.  
A hunger for a certain blond that made his blood rush and his heart beat stronger. One he’d denied himself for far too long.   
Chancing a look at the man who sat across from him, Harry saw in Draco’s eyes the same hope and fears that he knew were reflected in his own.  
Smiling he stood and held out his hand. “Shall we?”  
Draco took the offered hand and hand and hand they Apparated away. 

II

They landed in a small moonlight meadow, complete with a babbling brook, beside a thatched roof cottage.   
“Where are we?” Draco questioned.  
“Somewhere safe and secure, and very private,” Harry answered, leaning in to press a kiss against Draco’s lips, as soft as he’d imagined them to be.   
Harry opened his eyes as he moved ever closer. Draco watched silently, his breathing shallow and rapid. Eyes open wide with hope and fear, hope of love come at last, eyes full of fear, fear of disappointment. .  
“Relax.” Harry smiled as his lips touched Draco’s again. “Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

III

Later, lying in each other’s arms, Harry whispered, “Was I alright? I know I’m not as experienced as you.”  
He had never seen Draco move so fast. “What? What makes you say that?”   
“It’s okay, Draco, I know you’ve had more lovers than I have. There’s only been Ginny. I’m practically a virgin.”  
“There’s more than one way to be a virgin,” Draco whispered, his gaze cast downward. “I’ve never given my heart before.”  
Gathering him into his arms, Harry whispered back. “I’m glad you saved your heart for me. Your hopes, fears, and your heart are safe with me. 

IV

Exactly two years from that date, Harry and Draco stood before friends and family and swore their lifelong commitment to one another.   
The bonding ceremony complete, they now sat hand in hand as they shared a celebration dinner with their guests.   
“How did you know the other was the one?” Blaise asked his own gaze steadily on Dean.   
Ginny and Neville both nodded in agreement  
Looking deep into his lover’s eyes, Draco answered. “I saw the answer to every hope I’d ever had.”  
“And I knew all my fears of loneliness had come to an end,” Harry answered in response.


End file.
